Mono Orange, Wha?
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: "It's mono, Blaine. MONO." Kurt yelled softly in between gritted teeth, rubbing his aching throat. "Why would you think its mono, Kurt?" Blaine said raspily, noticing his head was beginning to ache at every little sound. "Raspy voice? Swollen glands? Headache? Blaine, its mono. And now everyone is going to know that we freaking had the sexiest make out session ever." Kurt groaned


**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the randomness of this little fic. It just popped into my head as I was watching season 2's Valentine Day episode and I was surprised I had never seen a fic like this before.**

**Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...**

* * *

"Wes, are you okay? You are looking a bit pale, maybe we shouldn't go to the movies." Blaine said, concern knitted within his voice as he spoke to the former Warbler.

"I'm fine." Wes said his voice slightly raspy. "I wouldn't miss watching The Dark Knight for the world. And anyways, I already promised on going halfsies on a popcorn and large drink. What kind of friend would I be if I bailed out on that?" Wes chuckled.

"Come on. If you don't feel good, we can always reschedule until the next time you visit Westerville." Blaine sympathized.

"I feel fine, Blaine. Calm down, and you can't make me do anything because I am not your boyfriend and you don't have to worry about my well being." Wes teased.

"Okay, okay. But we are getting Diet Coke, not Pepsi this time, alright?"

"Diet Coke? I thought you were a Pepsi man, Blaine." Wes gaped.

"I'm a changed man, Wes." Blaine smirked.

"It's all Kurt's fault, isn't it?" Wes glared.

"What can I say? He loves it, and he got me hooked." Blaine smiled, grabbing his bag and heading towards the cinema in the mall, Wes following suit.

"You are whipped." Wes muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine smiled weakly, plopping down beside his boyfriend whose head was fixated towards something on the ground.

"Wha-?" Kurt said softly, his head still facing downwards.

"I said hi, Kurt." Blaine said, his voice cracking towards the end. _What the hell? I never get sick._

"Blaine, I feel like death warmed over." Kurt uttered, looking up at Blaine with heavy bags under his eyes and his face tinted green.

"Oh, honey. We must have caught something, I feel the same." Blaine said, noticing his voice was become more and more hoarse every syllable and a dull ache reignited in his throat.

"Something? It's mono, Blaine. MONO." Kurt yelled softly in between gritted teeth, rubbing his aching throat.

"Why would you think its mono, Kurt?" Blaine said raspily, noticing his head was beginning to ache at every little sound.

"Raspy voice? Swollen glands? Headache? Blaine, its mono. And now everyone is going to know that we freaking had the sexiest make out session ever a couple of days ago." Kurt said, his voice gravelly in an unpleasant way.

_Oh yes, Blaine remembered that make out session._

_"Kurt…" Blaine panted, gripping onto Kurt's back who was currently straddled over him and was kissing a line down Blaine's jaw._

Blaine smirked, remembering the extremely hot memory, his eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Blaine? Are you even listening to me? It hurts to talk enough, I don't want to inflict pain on myself to communicate with you if you aren't going to pay attention." Kurt fumed.

"Oh, sorry, Kurt." Blaine blushed. "Well, if its mono than we need to go to the nurse's."

"And then everyone will know that we gave each other mono, Blaine." Kurt groaned, dropping his head in his hands. Blaine placed a warm hand on Kurt's back and rubbed soothing circles, attempting to calm his boyfriend down.

"Mono? Damn, I didn't think Porcelain could stop blushing enough to even hold hands. You go, Hobbit!" Santana hollered from across the room. _Damn her and her impeccable sense for only hearing the dirtiest things._ Kurt groaned, a blush creeping up his ghostly pale skin.

"Mr. Shue, can Kurt and I go to the nurse's office? Please?" Blaine asked, his voice strained.

"Of course, I hope you two are okay." Mr. Shuester nodded.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go." Blaine whispered to Kurt, who was verging on having a mental breakdown.

"I never get sick. This is entirely your fault, Blaine." Kurt said blankly, as he lay sprawled across the nurse's lounging bed staring intently up at the ceiling, ignoring the looks Blaine was giving him from the bed adjacent to him.

"Hey! I am sorry; I didn't think Wes of all people would get the kissing disease. I didn't think much of it!" Blaine protested, trying to talk as softly as he can to preserve his voice.

"And you still shared a drink with him even though he showed symptoms of being sick? God, I'm in love with an idiot." Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry again, Kurt." Blaine said sincerely, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on one elbow to stare across the two foot gap between the beds at Kurt.

"_Ugh_, this is just so embarrassing." Kurt groaned.

"Hey, Kurt, look at me." Blaine said sweetly.

"No, I am not talking to you anymore. You are the cause of this mess." Kurt grunted, his voice crackly like Blaine's.

"Fine, then I'm coming over there." Blaine smirked.

"The nurse said to stay away from each other, Blaine. Do you know how embarrassing it would be if she caught us in here together, in the same bed, doing whatever you plan to do, while we have mono? And my dad could be here any minute, he knows whenever I go to the nurses office it's serious." Kurt said in a mouthful, only audible enough for Blaine to understand.

"I'll make it quick." Blaine said smugly, rolling off of the nurse's bed and shimmying his way besides Kurt on the parallel one.

"You are ridiculous, Blaine." Kurt murmured, relenting and cuddling into Blaine's chest, letting him card his fingers through his hair.

"You think this is ridiculous, then..." Blaine trailed off, becoming braze and swinging a leg over Kurt, straddling him. "Then this is going to be absolutely insane." Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt fiercely.

"Get off, Blaine! Someone is going to catch us!" Kurt squawked as Blaine began to kiss at the smooth skin on his neck.

"I'm trying to make us feel better, honey." Blaine said, his breath ghosting over Kurt's ear as Kurt shivered into the touch. Kurt began to whimper, gripping tightly onto Kurt's back. "But you're going to have to be quiet."

Kurt nodded fervently, biting his lip fiercely as Blaine began to fumble with the hem of Kurt's shirt. Kurt soon tasted a salty, metallic taste pool onto his tongue, he had drawn blood trying to stay quiet.

"B-Blaine, I'm bleeding." Kurt sputtered.

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine said softly, moving to come face to face with Kurt, trailing a thumb across Kurt's wounded bottom lip. "I'm sorry, this was too much. I'm going to go get the nurse." Blaine nodded, rolling off from Kurt who whimpered from loss of contact.

"Blaine, you are really going to go find the nurse when we are both blatantly hard and flushed from your little escapade?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Right...uh..." Blaine blushed.

"Clearly you have no blood coursing through your brain right now." Kurt sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the lounge and scavenging around for a bandage of some sort.

Suddenly, soft murmurs were eliciting from the thin glass walls separating the nurses office from the beds, that was now covered in curtains, preventing them from discovering the face of the voice, it sounded too low to be the nurse, it was definitely not female.

"Mono orange, WHAT?" They heard the voice shout, and just then they realized who it was. Burt.

The two boys stared wide eyed towards each other, their hearts nearly stopping as fear coursed through their veins. In a frenzy, Kurt grabbed the closest thing that looked like it could absorb liquids, (which happened to be a pad), Blaine mussed with his hair and fixed Kurt's disheveled do, before racing back over to his bed and laying down, knees arched to cover the bulge in his jeans as the door knob began to wiggle.

"Goddam, Blaine, I must look absolutely debauched! He's going to kill you! And then me!" Kurt whispered, throwing the blood soaked pad with a scrunched, disgusted face somewhere around the room and mirrored Blaine's position.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" Burt began to yell, bursting in through the glass door. Burt then glanced around the room, doing a double-take at Blaine before pointing at the curly haired boy with a pursed lip. "You're dead meat, son."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. This is my first time writing anything bordering the line of M, and it scares me! I would love some feedback, though!**

**Every time someone reviews, Klaine has an unscheduled make out session. (;**


End file.
